The Legends of Brawl
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A battle of legends accidentally brings together the trainer from Pallet and a daughter of a professor to resolve the matter. ChildShipper.


_Disclaimer: No property of Pokémon  
Summary: A battle of legends accidentally brings together the trainer from Pallet and a daughter of a professor to resolve the matter.  
Shipping: ChildShipper, Ash Ketchum & Molly Hale  
_

* * *

_**The Legends of Brawl

* * *

**_

Ash and Pikachu were back home from their stint in Johto. They came home by themselves. Brock had departed for Pewter City to check up on his father, brothers and sisters since leaving them to pursue his dream to be a breeder. Misty also left Ash's side. Since Day One, Misty was with Ash because he promised to get her a new bike. However, the Nurse Joy in Veridian City was able to repair Misty's bike which appeared to be damaged beyond repair. As for Ash, his mind weighed in on his Quarterfinal match against Harrison. He and Charizard stood tall but were powerless against Blaziken's superior speed, strength and stamina. He could always think about his accomplishment of beating Gary. Right now, he's wondering what to do now. What adventure did he want to partake on? He could wonder about where Harrison acquired that Blaziken. It was leaving him on a limb. Seriously, he was in a tree. ("Darling!") sounded Bayleef. Ash broke his spacy stare and looked down on the herb Pokémon. ("Is something wrong?") It wasn't that there was anything wrong, it's possible that his last fight made him think rather deeply.

"Just wondering what to do, Bayleef," he replied. Despite the reply, Bayleef wasn't confident to trust Ash's word.

("Is it the loss?")

"No, just wanting to know where to go for my next trip." This still did not scoot Bayleef away. Although, seeing a smile on Ash made Bayleef believe that Ash was at peace. How long would that last? Instead of frolicking to see the other Pokémon, she parked her large body by the tree in case Ash needed to be caught. Suddenly, there was a loud caw, alerting the three.

("What's that?") Pikachu wondered. Ash wanted to know so he began to jump from branch to branch up the big tree. The human Aipom scaled the tree in record time, neglecting the head start by hanging in the limbs in the first place. When he peeked at the top, he and Pikachu spotted three giant birds. Trouble was coming in and Ash knew it. Swooping down were the legendary birds: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos. Moltres spotted Ash and descended even further. Not good. Ash and Pikachu tried to leap out of the tree where Bayleef readied her Vine Whip. She wasn't going to whip it out in time because Moltres clasped Ash with it's talons. This was not good. He struggled while his arms were trapped within the talons. What were these birds going to do with the trainer?

"Lemme go!" It wasn't making sense with Ash in why these birds were taking him away. Pikachu and Bayleef dashed to see if there was anything they could do to stop Moltres without endangering Ash's life, but the phoenix Pokémon was flying way too fast for them to even reach with Vine Whip. However, they were about to get a little support. A blur of blue zipped right pass the two in swift pursuit. It was a Suicune! It fired an Ice Beam and hit Moltres' thighs. Moltres fought the attack off and kept its tight grip on Ash and forced Zapdos to race in front of Suicune to drive it back. It beamed a Thunderbolt but Suicune sidestepped clear. Ash had to do something. He kicked his legs up and wrapped them around one talon, hoping that Moltres' grip on one arm would loosen. He yanked to free but the embers on Moltres were beginning to burn the jeans. No choice, Ash relaxed, his fate looking worse per second. Suddenly, a Thunder attack hit Moltres, electrocuting the phoenix. It forced Moltres to lose its grip on Ash. He plummeted from the immense height and didn't look good.

"Hurry, Entei!" a girl shouted. Even though he was falling head first back to earth, he recognized the voice almost immediately.

"Molly?" That sudden surprise was about to help as he turned to spot the lion-like creature. Riding was a little girl with faded and dirtied blond hair and Ash's determination. Entei stopped right under Ash in time for him to land on its back, just behind the blond. Rattled but slightly injured, Ash rose to see the blond.

"_**Are you all right, Ash?"**_ Entei spoke. A little woozy but he appeared to be okay.

"What's...going on?" Take a look. Ash peered to Entei's left and spotted a large yellow tiger. It made Ash jump a bit. He pulled out his PokéDex to examine the new creature.

"Raikou, the Thunder Pokémon," the PokéDex computed. "It has been said that Raikou came to earth from a lightning strike." Fascinating as it sounded, Ash wondered what they were all doing in Pallet Town.

"I don't get it." Neither did Molly or Entei.

"_**We've been trying to establish communication with the three birds from the islands,"**_ Entei explained. From the islands? Ash knew one place where they could have come from.

"You don't mean the islands adjacent to Shamouti Island from the Orange Archipelago?" Molly was rather fascinated with what Ash figured out.

"You know these Pokémon?" she gasped. Bayleef and Pikachu managed to reach the group and turned to see the birds once again. It was legends versus legends: Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos against Entei, Suicune and Raikou. Ash had to do something. Hopping off Entei, Ash approached Zapdos as it landed. Zapdos cawed loudly at Ash, warning him of possible actions should he get closer. Raikou growled in defense, warning Zapdos of retaliation.

"Zapdos, what is it that you want with me?" Zapdos cawed it's enormous lungs out loud. Molly and Entei listened although Entei was the one able to make out what Zapdos was arguing about.

"Entei, did you get all that?"

"_**I did, Molly,"**_ Entei answered rapidly. **_"Though, I'm having some difficulty of how to approach their problem."_** What would be their problem?

"What's wrong?" Ash wondered.

"_**Zapdos, Articuno and Moltres are upset that the treasures on their islands haven't been returned to their shrines. Perhaps, the responsibility of locating their treasures has fallen upon you." **_Ash remembered the legendary birds so he had to know about the treasures.

"You don't mean during the festival of the Chosen One, do you?" Moltres beaked to confirm his suspicion. Molly was wondering about that festival that she believed Ash participated in.

"Festival of the Chosen One?" she repeated in question. Ash had to explain what the festival was all about.

"The festival is an annual occasion where a Pokémon Trainer is given a task to retrieve the treasures from the three islands: Fire, Ice and Lightning. Afterwords, the treasures are brought to an altar back on Shamouti Island where the festival maiden plays the legendary song. Once played, the task is finished and the ceremony comes to an end. Of course, I was the Chosen One in more ways. I highly doubt any of the other Chosen had to tangle with these three magnificent birds and a so-called collector." Talk about a story to tell. However, Ash focused back on the topic. "So, the treasures are not back on your islands?" Now it was Articuno who squawked a yes.

"_**Fascinating,"**_ barked Entei. **_"The treasures might be at that altar you mentioned."_**

"Yeah, we need to get over there to make sure and return them to their rightful places." Raikou and Suicune bobbed nods, wanting to resolve the matter.

"Entei, I wish we have wings like the legendary birds," Molly wanted. Entei listened, willing to fulfill Molly's desire.

"_**If that is what you wished,"**_ he granted. Out of nowhere, large angel wings spurted from the backs of Entei, Suicune, Raikou, Pikachu, Bayleef, Molly and Ash. Ash was shocked to find wings on his back.

"Hold on!" he screeched. "I'm a human, not a flying Pokémon!" Pikachu leaped into the air and was able to flap his wings with great success. The other newly winged creatures were able to fly without much effort. Ash grew suspicious about how Molly's wish. "Don't tell me she summoned-" Before his mind was so focused on how Molly was able to summon the legends, Pikachu zoomed passed his head. Pikachu was enjoying his new accessory. Submitting to the thrill, Ash managed to flap his wings and lift to the sky. He was starting to have fun with the wings. It was time to go.

"_**Let's make haste to the island." **_The group flew south, heading to the Orange Archipelago. A couple hours passed with the high speed crew zipping through the air. That's when they arrived at the altar where Ash said he placed the treasures. He walked up the steps to see inside. Well, what do you know? Three glass spheres were on holsters facing out to the ocean, each with a color. One was red, another was yellow and the last was blue.

"Everyone can relax." He plucked the spheres from the altar. The spheres began to glow with an energy swirling around inside. "I think the villagers forgot about returning these after the shock of nearly losing everything. Can't really blame them, I nearly fell victim myself." He offered the spheres to the birds who used their beaks to carry the spheres to the islands.

"_**We will monitor the birds to make sure there aren't anymore issues."**_ Ash bobbed a nod as the legends flew off. Articuno and Suicune left for Ice Island, Zapdos and Raikou to Lightning Island and Moltres and Entei to Fire Island. This left Ash, Molly, Pikachu and Bayleef on the island where Ash was able to have a chance to speak to the little girl.

"You used the Unown puzzle pieces again?" Molly frowned at being discovered for her summoning Entei.

"I didn't do it on purpose," she whimpered. "I was learning about legendary Pokémon and tried to spell 'LEGEND'. When I did, Entei came back to me and so did Raikou and Suicune. I decided to just allow them to roam instead of wishing a lot like when you stormed my house to get your mom back. That's when Entei sensed some disturbance in the air. I told my dad that I would be right back and left to find Articuno, Moltres and Zapdos flying to Pallet Town and thought you might be in trouble." For a young girl, she was very brave, impressing Ash.

"I remember. Of course, I think you left a rather big impression on Brock with that teenage look." Molly was befuddled with what Ash spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Ash wanted to clarify but chose to drop it. He sort of forgot that it was someone else. "Actually, I do have...another reason." What's this other reason? "Ash, I want you to be my big brother." Whoa, a big brother? Ash was taken aback by this proposal.

"B-B-Brother?" Pikachu and Bayleef were just as stunned. Molly smothered up her puppy eyes to try and swoon Ash. Humored, Ash hoisted Molly up and rested her seat on his arm like a father showing his child his view of the horizon. "If that's what you wish." He took a line from Entei. At least there's peace amongst the Pokémon and Bayleef was rather humbled with Molly wanting Ash as a sister and not a lover. They watched the islands for the legends to return. At least there's no longer a feud among those who roamed the sky and walked the land...and not just the humans.


End file.
